


You’re On the Air

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: Tommy's a radio dj; Adam's a caller.*one shot; there's not a sequel*





	

Tommy sits in the swivel chair, moving it side to side with his feet on the floor. He’s the only person at the radio station, the only one with insomnia bad enough to fill the graveyard shift, no problem. He’s waiting for the current track to finish playing so he can chime in to listeners that he is in the station and geared up to rock their world for the next five hours. When the song ends, he puts on the headphones and leans forward over the broadcast board, unconsciously slipping into his on-air personality.

“Hold on to your pants, LA,” he says. “It’s TJ and I’m giving you five straight hours of the best music you’ve heard all day. I have new music from Metallica and Manson, old music from Depeche Mode and 3 Doors Down, and for kicks I may throw in Hendrix. Keep me turned on and I’ll do the same for you.”

He flips off the mic and hits the button for the next line up of songs that he preset earlier. He yanks off the headphones and drops them on the table with a casual toss. He loves playing the music; he hates the talking. He’s not that good at talking. At least he doesn’t think so. He’s not a fast talker, slick with words, nor is he interested in celebrity gossip or dumbass radio/caller games. He’s not a prime candidate for radio, actually. His overall attitude is he will play what he likes and if you like it too, great. If not, change the station.

He has the late shift from 11 pm to 4 am. A shift that nobody in their right mind wants, but Tommy is a night owl, an introvert, and a music whore, so this is actually not a bad gig for him. The only reason he has this job is that it’s his cousin’s radio station. She needed someone to cover this absurd shift so there was no dead air at her station, and he needed a job. She knew he wasn’t a talker, hated talking to strangers, and made the argument that he would never see anyone to whom he was speaking and he could play whatever he wanted so long as he kept the music going. He could do that.

He’s been at this for two months now and it’s actually fun. He gets to hear new music before the public and he loves promoting his favorite bands. People even call in and tell him what they want to hear. Over these two months, he has managed to build a small following of listeners who call in regularly to shoot the shit over what rocks, what sucks, and what they want to hear. Tommy likes that, actually. It helps his playlist preparation when he knows other like-minded insomniacs are going to listen.

The station phone rings. He hits the speaker phone button to answer.

“TJ here,” he says. He should probably use the station’s call letters but fuck it. You ought to know already who you’re calling at this hour.

“What color is your hair this month?”

“If you’d come to town you’d know, asshole,” Tommy says.

“What kind of reception is that for your most faithful listener?”

Tommy grins. Isaac is his closest friend and currently touring with a small rock band. Tommy promotes them as often as possible, especially when they play local gigs. They managed to book shows outside of California, but Isaac still follows Tommy’s show on the internet and calls in often. Even if he’s not listening, he calls in to give Tommy a hard time.

“My most faithful,” Tommy says. “What’s your name again?”

Isaac laughs. “Hey, we’re gonna be back in LA next week. Short gig, one night only. Give us a plug on the air and I’ll get you in. Even buy you a drink.”

“Aren’t you a hot date,” Tommy says and Isaac snorts. “You got it, man. Can’t wait.”

He hangs up and checks the board. He writes himself a note so he remembers to plug Isaac’s band during breaks. The phone rings again and he answers it.

“TJ, spill it,” he says.

The caller on the other end laughs and Tommy stops what he’s doing, his attention focusing. That laugh silky and smooth, and just one note of it causes heat to flash through him. He knows this caller. Not his name, but he knows the voice well. He calls every night Tommy works.

“Hello, TJ,” the caller says.

“Hello, caller,” Tommy says, grinning slyly at nothing.

“I like the selection so far,” the caller says.

“I’m glad,” Tommy says. “Any special request?”

This caller always has a request. It ranges from The Sweet to Fall Out Boy and sometimes, to keep Tommy on his toes, he’ll request the likes of Seether. Tommy can never guess what the song request will be from night to night. He likes that.

“Always,” the caller says. “How about _Life on Mars_ and your name.”

“My name?” Tommy says.

“Your name,” the caller says. “TJ is obviously an abbreviation. So what’s it stand for?”

Tommy hesitates. He doesn’t know why. Maybe because if he gives his name, then some barrier between him and callers is breeched.

_Is it really such a big deal?_ he thinks.

“Tommy,” he says. “Tommy Joe.”

“That’s adorable,” the caller says. “I like it better than TJ.”

“TJ is just for on the air,” Tommy says.

The caller hums. Tommy’s stomach flutters.

“Your turn,” Tommy says.

The caller chuckles. “Fair enough. Adam.”

“Adam,” Tommy says, mimicking the hum. “I like it. It’s adorable.”

Adam laughs and it rings sweetly in Tommy’s ear. Shit, is he really gonna get a crush on someone over the phone?

“So we’re both adorable,” Adam says. “What do we do next?”

“I guess I play your song,” Tommy says. He doesn’t really understand where Adam’s headed with that question, but his tone is laced with innuendo.

“First, play _Closer_ ,” Adam says, his voice dropping.

Tommy swallows at the sultry tone.

“Nine Inch Nails?” he asks. His mind has suddenly gone blank.

Adam confirms with another hum. A flush is creeping up Tommy’s neck and he can feel his cheeks turning pink.

“Just play it,” Adam says.

“Sure, okay,” Tommy says. His voice is faint and almost shaking.

He cues it up, keeping a sharp ear on Adam’s breathing on the other end of the line. When the current song ends, he slips in Adam’s request and the beat starts off steady and dirty.

“Okay, there it is,” Tommy says.

He hears Adam take a deep breath and let it out slowly, almost reverently.

“I love listening to you,” Adam says. “You don’t speak much on the radio, so I have to call in.”

“Thanks,” Tommy says, almost whispering. He’s sitting still and his eyes are wide. Adam’s voice has him entranced.

“I don’t hear your voice for long, but I love how it sounds,” Adam says in a low tone. He’s seducing Tommy. Tommy likes it. “I imagine you’re fairly petite but an absolute spitfire.”

“I am,” Tommy says. “A spitfire.”

Adam laughs in his ear. Tommy’s groin begins to warm and melt.

“Tell me what you look like,” Adam says.

Tommy pauses. He’s not really comfortable describing himself, but gives it a shot anyway.

“Average height, I guess,” he says. “Blond, but the dark is growing out. My hair is longer on top and I flip it to the right side usually. I’m pretty thin, brown eyes. I’m just me.”

“Petite, blond, and beautiful,” Adam says in summary. “My type.”

Tommy actually blushes.

Adam sighs. “Totally my type.”

“I am?” Tommy says. “So what do you do with your type?”

He says it in a playful manner, but he is dead serious. Adam’s voice is ridiculously sexy. He wonders what Adam looks like?

Adam’s laugh is low and knowing. “I would wine and dine you like I’m supposed to do and which you deserve.”

“The standard answer,” Tommy says, jokingly.

“Then I would take you home,” Adam says. “And that would not be so standard.”

Tommy swallows. “What would happen?”

“You would be gently seduced into my bed, of course” Adam says. “Clothing removed slowly so I could savor every little sight of your skin.”

Adam’s voice drops lower and Tommy’s imagination follows his description.

“I would hold you firmly, stroke you leisurely even though you’re already hard,” Adam says.

Tommy realizes, yes, he is already hard. He pushes on his cock, like that will make it go down, trying to get back to reality.

“So hard,” Adam says, almost whispering. “I would trail kisses everywhere I could reach. Soft kisses, firm kisses, wet kisses. I slip a finger behind you, ease into you, and your legs automatically spread. I haven’t given you enough and you want more and now.”

Tommy’s face is incredibly hot and sweat is forming across his brow. He pushes down on his cock again, but then gives up and holds himself in his hand. Good thing he’s alone here. He squeezes slightly as Adam continues.

“I circle and circle my finger and you twist under it,” Adam says. “I slip in a second finger and start to carefully pry you open. I reach further for that sweet spot, and when I hit it, you widen your legs, arch your back. You’re so beautiful, Tommy.”

Tommy’s grip on his cock almost hurts. It’s not going down anytime soon, not with Adam on the phone. He unzips with shaking fingers and almost groans aloud when his hand touches hot, rigid flesh.

“I take you in my mouth,” Adam says. “And suck you down. You taste so good.”

Tommy bites his lip to keep quiet. He closes his eyes and gently pulls on his cock.

“I slide you into my throat and swallow,” Adam says. “Just once, I don’t want you to come yet, although you’re begging for it.”

Tommy slides down in his chair, widening his legs so he can get a better grip on himself. He leans his head back and lets Adam’s voice wash over him. The images run wildly through his mind.

“You’re so spread out under me that I can’t resist being inside you,” Adam says. “So I slide into you, relishing the feel of you, the sounds you make, the way your body curves up to mine.”

Tommy grips a little harder as he pulls his cock. A bead of sweat slides down the side of his face.

Adam groans and Tommy nearly comes right then.

“My god, you feel so good,” he says.

His voice sounds drugged and heavy. The thought that Adam is jerking off too makes Tommy’s blood race. He grips the chair with one hand and pushes his hips into his other.

“I hold you tight,” Adam says. “Hold you in place, and fuck your ass is sweet. You’re holding your legs open for me, you can’t get them wide enough, and I want to just melt into you. I want to devour you.”

Tommy’s jerking himself hard and with utter abandon now, hips moving into it with small, short pulses. The mental image is perfect.

“I want you to come,” Adam says. “I want to make you come. Your cock is so hard. It’s leaking and I know you’re almost there.”

Tommy moans slightly in the back of his throat, but cuts it off so Adam won’t hear. He holds his breath. He moves his hand in long, hard strokes, squeezing.

“You’re ready,” Adam says, groaning. “You’re so very ready and I touch your cock. One firm caress and you’re coming.”

Tommy bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he comes.

“Your face is glorious when you come,” Adam says, almost panting. “You’re throbbing in my hand and underneath me. I feel you shuddering all around me.”

Tommy is still biting his lip, holding himself still so that he doesn’t make a sound of any kind.

“Did you come, baby?” Adam asks in a whisper.

He clears his throat. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

Adam laughs softly. “I hope it was good. It would’ve been better if I were present.”

“Think so?” Tommy asks, trying not to be mortified he just had phone sex with a complete stranger. Is the radio station even still functioning? Fuck, he hopes the mic wasn’t on.

“Wanna find out?” Adam asks.

“Yes,” Tommy says, blurting it out before thinking.

“I’m all yours,” Adam says.

Tommy gives Adam his cell number. Within seconds Adam has texted his address and a selfie.

“Holy shit,” Tommy says, staring at Adam’s picture.

His mind quickly runs back through Adam’s scenario and places in Adam’s face. Tommy’s cock is growing warm again. He can’t wait to get off work.

 

               


End file.
